Through Our Eyes
by Mayhem777
Summary: A collection of song fics about the people of Gundam Wing. *Finished*
1. Prayer

****

Prayer

****

By Mahan Mayhem777

This is just the first part in my ongoing song fic series about the people in Gundam wing. This first one is about Duo Maxwell and his troubles with his dark past. Originally I was going to do this with Trust Company's song "Running From Me" But after hearing Disturbed's "Prayer" I decided that "Prayer" would fit Duo better.

****

Just for your information, the text Written in bold is the song lyrics

Warnings: Angst, Violence, 

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the band Disturbed (But they still KICK ASS!!)

Prayer

  
**Another dream that will never come true   
Just to compliment your sorrow   
**

Duo slowly walks down a long dark corridor, but all he can see is darkness. No matter how hard he looks he can't see past the darkness that has taken over his life. As he continues to walk he suddenly spots a light. As he gets closer he sees all his friends in the light. Duo's heart races, he runs toward it as fast as he possibly can.

Another life that I've taken from you   
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering   


But as he gets closer to it, the light begins to fade out. He tries to run faster, but by the time he gets there, the light has already disappeared. And all he can see is darkness again.

Another truth you can never believe   
Has crippled you completely   


Suddenly a red light appears and illuminates all around him. As he looks around, all he can see is the mutilated dead bodies of all his friends. Duo's eyes redden up as tears begin to run freely down his face.

All the cries you're beginning to hear   
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening   


As he cries he hears voices, they are faint at first, but soon they become much louder. They are the voices of the ones he killed. They cry out to him, begging him to stop. Duo runs as fast as he can, but they just get louder.

****

  
Let me enlighten you   
This is the way I pray   


But through the red light he sees a lone figure. He wears a cloak over his face and has a scythe in his left hand. His right hand is extended, beckoning Duo to come to him.**  
  
Living just isn't hard enough   
Burn me alive, inside   
**

Duo walks over to him, the figure places a hand on shoulder. He makes a movement his scythe, and another bright light appears. But in this one he sees the faces of all the men he has killed. And with each face, Duo hears the last words and screams coming from them.

Living my life's not hard enough   
Take everything away   


Duo looks at the figure, and pleads with him to stop. The figure looks at him and removes his cloak; and to Duo's horror, the figure is himself. He smiles at Duo and says, "This is what you have created. This is you future," Duo screams and runs, even though he knows he can't getaway. 

****

  
Another nightmare about to come true   
Will manifest tomorrow   


Duo bolts upright in his bed. He is drenched in sweat and is breathing heavily. He looks around his room and falls back on the bed. Even though he knows it was just a dream he forces himself to stay awake because he is too scared to sleep. He buries his hands in his face and cries.

Another love that I've taken from you   
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering   


Every night it is the same dreams, the same evil visions. He wants nothing more than for them to stop. Sometimes he even contemplated suicide, but he knows that it would hurt only the ones he'd loved, especially Hilde.

Another taste of the evil I breed   
Will level you completely   


When he was with Hilde, he never had these dreams. But when this assignment came up, he had to leave for a while. And he has been constantly tormented since. 

Bring to life everything that you fear   
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening   


Suddenly an alarm goes off, mobile suits are coming to destroy the colony! Duo quickly puts on his flight suit and goes off to the hanger where Deathscythe lies in wait. He quickly gets inside the cockpit, activates the suit, and flies into space.

****

  
Let me enlighten you   


With his cloak on, he moves toward the suits undetected.

This is the way I pray 

He removes his cloak and slashes 3 mobile suits in half with one blow.**  
**

Living just isn't hard enough   
Burn me alive, inside 

The other suits turn and fire at him, but Duo uses his wings as a shield to deflect the blasts. He then opens his wings, and charges at the group. He skillfully slices all of them to pieces until there is nothing left of them.

Living my life's not hard enough   
Take everything away   


He quietly says a prayer for the souls he took, he then prays for forgiveness for being the one who took their lives. His radar starts to flash, interrupting his prayers. As he looks at it, he sees that more suits are on the way.

****

  
RETURN TO ME, RETURN TO ME, RETURN TO ME   
LEAVE ME NO ONE   
RETURN TO ME, RETURN TO ME, RETURN TO ME 

CAST ASIDE 

Anger suddenly starts to build within him; he becomes angry that these men continue to fight. He knows that as long as he fights the nightmares will continue, and it's all because of them. He grits his teeth and with a yell, he flies straight at them at full throttle. He smashes into the pile destroying a few of them, he then begins to slash at all the suits around him.**  
**

RETURN TO ME, RETURN TO ME, RETURN TO ME   
LEAVE ME NO ONE 

RETURN TO ME, RETURN TO ME, RETURN TO ME   
You made me turn away   


His rage overtakes him and he loses all control. His mind becomes berserk as he slashes at everything he sees. None are any match for him and soon all the suits are destroyed. He then realizes what he's done. He hangs his head low and flies back to the hangar.

****

  
Living just isn't hard enough   
Burn me alive, inside   
Living my life's not hard enough   
Take everything from you

As he walks back to his room, he thinks about what happened out there. He let his anger get the best of him and for a brief moment, he enjoyed the killing. Today, he truly became the God of Death.

Living just isn't hard enough   
Burn me alive, inside   
Living my life's not hard enough   
Take everything away 

He walks into his room and gets a glass of water. When he is finished he walks over to his bed and lies down. Almost instantly he begins to hear the voices again, Duo curls up into a ball and placed his hands over his ears as he began to cry again.

****

The End

****

Hmm, a little depressing don't you think? Oh well, not everything can be happy and merry. Anyway I really hope you liked it. Please R&R or Email me at: **MahanMayhem777@msn.com**** with comments, suggestions and criticism. (Constructive)**

Also just thought I should tell you what the other songs will be: (Updated song list)

Heero Yuy- "To Kill A Stranger" by Fozzy

Trowa Barton- "Poem" by Taproot

Quatre Winner- "Epiphany" by Staind

Wu-Fei Chang- "Solitaire Unraveling" by Mushroom Head 

Relena Darlin- "Always" by Saliva

Zechs Marquis- "Capricorn (A Brand New Name)" by 30 Seconds To Mars 

Peace! ^_^


	2. Epiphany

****

Epiphany  


This is part-2 of my song fic series about the people of Gundam wing. This time it's about Quatre. After hearing the song "Epiphany" I immediately knew that this was the song for Quatre.

For those of you who don't know, "Epiphany" is written by the band Staind. Stained just happens to be one of my favorite bands. If you want to hear the song "**Epiphany**" go to:

Then click on the one that says "Epiphany". If you have any questions feel free to ask me.  


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or the band Staind and there song Epiphany.

Warnings: Angst, swearing

Rating: Pg-13

Pairings: None

The words in **Bold Font **are the song lyrics.

****

Epiphany

****

Your words to me just a whisper  
Your faces so unclear  


As the rain pours down on him, Quatre slowly walks up to the grave of his father. For a moment he just stands there, not moving, not saying a word, His mind lost in thought.

****

I try to pay attention  
Your words just disappear

He stuck out his hand, and felt the rough surface of his fathers statue. Below it is a plaque with his fathers name on it. He got on his knees and slowly traced a finger on the outline of his father's name, engraved in the hard stone.

Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the thing's I should have said  


As he feels the stone, a rush of memories about him and his father flood back to him. He remembers his childhood. He remembers all the talks and lectures they had. But the one he remembers the most are the last words he said to him.

****

  
So I speak to you in riddles because  
My words get in my way. 

__

"Quatre, promise me you'll never fight in that mobile suit," 

He clutched his chest as he remembers these words, to him it is the most painful memory. Because even though he knew his father was about to die, he knew he was going to disobeyed his fathers last request.

I smoke the whole thing to my head 

and feel it wash away 

As far back as he can remember he always disobeyed his father. He can't even remember anytime in his life when he thanked him. All he remembers is being a disrespectful little snob, who never appreciated him, and who always took him for granite. 

'cause I can't take anymore of this, 

I want to come apart.

__

"I'm a disgrace to myself, to the family name, but most of all, I'm a disgrace to you father," 

Quatre fist began to clench up as tears began to fall. 

"_I'm nothing but a fucking disgrace to the family name, a failure, a worthless human being "_**  
**

And dig myself a little hole 

Inside your precious heart

He collapsed to the ground with a sob. As tears fell down his cheek he began to pound on the dirt 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my father. All I did was embarrass you as a son. I never even knew how much I loved you till you died,. Oh god, please forgive me, please forgive me".**  
  
'Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said**

He cried and yelled his fathers name as loud as he could, as if he was expecting an answer from him, but none came to him. The only thing he heard, was the sound of his own sobs, and nothing more.**  
  
I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
**

Quatre just laid their clutching his knees as the rain came in harder. His sobs now a nothing more than a small whimper. He starts to shiver as he becomes colder and colder.

****

That cries out for attention  
though I always try to hide  


"_Maybe I should just lay here and die. Nobody would ever care if I lived or die. So why don't just lie here and freeze to death. What do I have to live for anyways," _

Quatre closed his eyes ,an waited for the cold feeling of death to wash over him.

****

'Cause I talk to you like children,  
Though I don't know how I feel  


Though the rain is freezing cold a feeling of warmth surges through his body. It feels like someone is holding him in a gentle hug. As he looks up, he sees a bright light in the outline of his father. His eye's open wide as he reaches forward and touches his father.

****

But I know I'll do the right thing  
If the right thing is revealed  


"F…F… Father,"

Quatre's father placed a hand on his shoulder "Quatre… my son… I'm not disappointed in you. I understand why you did what you did. And I want you to know that I've never been more proud of you Quatre. You still have a life to live Please continue on living for me,"

The light slowly begins to fade as Quatre reaches out to it "F…father…I love you,"

"I love you too my son"  


The light disappeared leaving Quatre to himself  


****

Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said

Quatre slowly gets up and looks around him, the rain has stopped pouring and the sun is beginning to rise. He takes one last look at his fathers grave and leaves the cematary with a feeling of hope.

"_Maybe life is worth living for_"

The End

Took me long enough, anyways hope you liked it, expect more in the future.


	3. 45

**45**  
  
**By Mahan Mayhem**

**This is the third part in my ongoing series about the various people in Gundam wing. Just to let you all know, none of these fics have anything in common with each other. So read on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or the band Shinedown, or their song "45"**

**Warnings: Angst, Death, Violence, and Adult situations **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Mentions of 5xSally 1xR, and 2xH (Don't flame, it was easier this way)**

**Just for your information, the text Written in _bold italics_ is the song lyrics regular italics denote thinking.**

45

****

**_Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
  
_**

Wu-Fei walked to the book shelf and pulled down a photo album. He slowly walked to his couch and sat down. He then opened the book and began flipping through the pages. Most of the pictures were of Sally and him; others were of his fellow Gundam pilots. He paused as he came to one particular picture.

****

**_Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
  
_**

It was a picture of him with all the other pilots. They were sitting on the grass at some park. Heero was on the left end of the picture. He was just looking at the camera with a smile on his face; it was just a small smile, but still a smile. Trowa was seated on the right end. He had a big smile on his face, and one hand was raised up as if to say hi. **__**

****

**_In these times of doing what you're told_**

**_Keep these feelings, no one knows  
  
_**

Duo was in the middle; he had his arms around both Quatre and himself. A beaming smile was plastered on his face. Quatre was eyes were closed but it was clearly evident that he was laughing. Wu-Fei chuckled silently as he gazed upon himself. A small part of his face was covered by his hand. But it did not cover the smile on his face.

****

**_What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart  
  
_**

The picture brought back a flood of memories; memories of better days. It was a time of peace, and all the pilots were adjusting to a lifestyle without war. They started families and were living the lives they've always wanted. But as he thought about the picture, a heavy sadness engulfed his heart. That picture was taken over 50 years ago; and it was the last time they were all together.

****

**_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
_**

A month later is when the deaths began. One by one each of his friends died off. It was almost unreal. The people who he fought with and ultimately became friends with were gone. It wasn't supposed to be this way; none of them deserved their fates. And all that was left were questions that could never be answered. The only thing he knew is that he was the last one left.

****

**_No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
_**"_Why me, why did I get to live, it's not right. They were better than me, they deserved to live. Why did they die?"_

It was a question that ran through his head every day; a question with no answer. A sharp feeling of guilt set in as he remembered the deaths of each of his friends

****

**_Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
  
_**

Duo was the first to go, and it hit Wu-Fei the hardest. Despite some differences the two forged a bond that was unbreakable… or so he thought. Duo had gone to pickup a small supply of equipment. But on the way there he was struck by a semi that had run a red light. He was killed instantly. His best friend was gone just like that. It was almost too for him much too bear, but for another it was. A month after his death, his girlfriend Hilde committed suicide.

****

**_In a box high up on the shelf, _**

**_left for you, no one else  
  
_**

About year later Heero was killed. This came as a shock to everyone. This is a man who had been to hell and back. Wu-Fei was all but certain that he would be the last to die, but it was not to be. He had been on a shuttle with his wife Relena. The flight had gone well but something happened on the landing. No one knows exactly what happened but the shuttle did not stop when it entered the hanger. It crashed into the colony in a fiery explosion, there were no survivors. **__**

****

**_There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight  
  
_**

Trowa Barton died a few years later. His sister Catherine and he were still performing at the circus. During a routine high wire act Trowa made a mistake. It seemed so unnatural that someone as calm and focused as Trowa would mess up, but it happened. He missed Catherine's hand and fell to his death. Catherine never did recover and blamed herself for the entire thing. Not much later she quit the circus and was never heard from again.

**_  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart  
  
_**Quatre lived on for about another 15 years. He never married, but he did adopted two kids of his own. He loved them dearly and raised them as any father would. But one night he decided to go out for a walk. He had neglected an escort and left, he did not return. The next morning he was found in an alley. He was beaten, stabbed but still clinging to life. Wu-Fei visited him in the hospital; it was the last time they talked together. The conversation was short but tearful. With his last ounce of strength Quatre asked Wu-Fei to raise his kids. A few minutes later he was dead.

****

**_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
_**

Despite all the tragedies in his life there had always been one person to help him through it all, Sally Po. He had always admired her strength and determination. So it was only natural that they would be together. As Quatre's last wish they raised his sons as there own, and the two turned out to be very successful in life. Despite every thing that had happened, they lived a good life. But one day everything collapsed.

****

**_No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
_**Sally had develop cancer and was given only a few months to live. As each day went by she became weaker and weaker. It came to a point where she couldn't even walk by herself. Throughout the whole ordeal Wu-Fei was by her side doing everything he could to help. But all he could do was watch as she eventually passed away.

****

**_Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
  
_**

Wu-Fei's life afterwards had been nothing short of a downward spiral. His son's had jobs on different colonies and he could rarely see them. So he spent most of his days at home, drinking away his sorrows. He felt like he was no longer a human being. Every day was a haze, he began losing track of time, not that it mattered to him anymore.

****

**_And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe  
  
_**

**_"_**What_ have I've become…, I'm non-longer fit to call myself a warrior. I've lived while you all died, and what have I done, I wasted my whole life away. I've let you all down, especially you Sally. You told me to live the best life I've could, and I failed you…"_

Wu-Fei reached underneath the coffee table and pulled out a same case.

****

**_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
_**

_"Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa… my comrades… my friends. I'm happy all of you were in my life. I don't regret any of our time together, you guys were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you all and will always cherish are friendship. Sally, I loved you more than anything in the world. You were my everything, my life. Soon we'll be together again."****_

****

Wu-Fei opened the case and pulled out a pistol. He checked to make sure there was a round in it.

****

**_No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
_**

"_Good bye_."

He raised the gun up to his head and closed his eye. His finger was on the trigger, it would be all over soon. Suddenly he felt his grip on the gun loosen; it was almost as if someone was taking the gun right out of his hand. As the gun fell to the ground, he heard a faint voice that sounded exactly like Sally's.

**_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life_**

**_No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45_**

"_Don't give up yet, please live for me_."

Wu-Fei crumpled to the ground, and for the first time since Sally's funeral, he cried. He cried until no more tears would come out. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly picked himself up off the ground. He then noticed that a photo had fallen out of the album. When he looked at the picture a small smile came across his face. It was a photo of him and Sally. It was the night they had became engaged. As he gazed over the picture he came to a decision. He may not know where his life was headed, but he was going to live it the best way he could.

**End**

**Took me long enough to update this series. Anyways I hope you liked it, even if you didn't, than that's cool. Just be sure to be nice and review. **

**Peace**


End file.
